My past is catching up
by Anzu Kaiba
Summary: This is my first Yu-gi-oh fic! Please be nice! It's a Seto/Anzu story, where a guy from Seto's past comes back. Though that isn't the main thing. Mostly about Seto's relationship with Anzu. Please R/R
1. His name Yamazaki!

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

My past is catching up

Part one

This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic; it's a Seto/Anzu story. Please Review.

Note: I use everyone's Japanese name, but Joey's. 

Seto Kaiba rung the doorbell and waited, soon a young girl with auburn hair answered. "Morning." He said.

Anzu smiled brightly as she kissed him, " morning to you too." She got her book bag and slipped on her shoes. " Ready to go?"

"Yeah, Mokuba is waiting." Seto said as they walked to his red BMW in the driveway. Seto opened the door and Anzu climbed in. Shutting it behind his girlfriend he got in on the driver's side and drove to the elementary school.

" Morning Mokuba, how are you?" Anzu asked turning in her seat. The young black hair boy gave her a huge smile.

" I am doing well! Seto said you're staying with us this weekend! We're going to have fun!" Mokuba answered.

Once Mokuba was dropped off they went to the high school. "Don't you just love Fridays?" Anzu asked smiling.

" Just another day." Seto said, Anzu gave him a look. "But it means more time for us."

" Of course! And the fair is in town! Mokuba and I want to go. It'll be tons of fun!" 

" You and Mokuba can, I am not going!" He mumbled, " I don't go to fairs!"

" You used to never smile, laugh, have fun, or have a girlfriend. We'll only stay for an hour. Please?" Anzu begged.

"Fine," he mumbled. Anzu gave him a smile and he couldn't help but to return it. She reached over and gave him a peck.

The two got out of the car and walked hand in hand to the main doors. "Hey Yugi!" Anzu cried seeing her best friend.

Seto sighed as he was dragged over to the short kid, the dog, and the other guy. He had promised Anzu to be nice and put up with the three friends.

" Hey Anzu! Kaiba nice to see you!" Yugi said when the couple reached them.

" Well looks like you're the dog now! Following your master around." Joey said laughing.

" At least I have a girlfriend." Seto said putting his arm around Anzu, he pulled his girlfriend closer and kissed her head. Joey glared at him for a minute before huffing.

Honda rolled his eyes; " did you hear? We have a new student today."

" Is she hot?" Joey asked totally ignoring Seto and Anzu now.

" If you're a girl, you might think HE is hot. Some rich guy." Honda explained, " do you know anything about it?"

All eyes went onto Seto, " what cause he's rich we do our shopping together? Get the hell out of my way!" Seto stalked into the school ignoring those he pushed by.

"Seto wait!" Anzu cried after she glared at her friends. She finally caught up to him and grabbed his arm, " don't listen to them."

" I don't, just don't want to be late." He mumbled he moved and took her hand into his own.

" You know what?" Anzu asked, looking up and gave him a smiled.

" What?" Seto asked stopping, the two looked at each other. They were in front of their homeroom.

" I love you." She said kissing him.

" I love you too." He returned the kiss; Seto flashed her a small smile. One of those he never showed to anyone other then her and Mokuba.

" No romance in the hallway." A voice came. " I am surprised you Kaiba kissing someone!"

" What are you doing here?" Kaiba hissed glaring at the new comer.

" Who is he?" Anzu asked confused, " how do you two know each other?"

" His father owns a rival company," Seto answered. " His name is Yamazaki Yamaha."

" Now that you know my name my dear, please tell me your name." 

" You're not getting it that easy!" Seto said getting in front of her. He kept his eyes narrowed.

" Anzu!" Yugi cried as he and his friends ran down the hallway. " We're sorry about earlier. Please, both of you forgive us."

" Did a baby upset Kaiba? And he didn't get revenge? What happened to the great Seto Kaiba?" Yamazaki asked.

" This 'baby' is Yugi! He defeated Kaiba!" Joey said, " Who the hell are you?"

" His name is Yamazaki, he's a rival of Seto." Anzu answered stepping out from behind.

" Thank you my dear." Yamazaki gave her a smile that sent chills down her spin, "what are you doing with Seto?"

" He's kind, cute, and I love him! If it's any of your business why I am with him."

" I knew it! You two know each other!" Honda said, " you owe me buddy!" Honda and Joey started to fight.

" Come on Anzu, class is going to begin soon." Seto said taking his girlfriend's hand. The two walked into the classroom. Anzu's friends followed leaving Yamazaki alone.

'You have a great girl Kaiba…how long will she stay yours?

What will happen next? Please review!


	2. Going to the fair!

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Thank you for all of the reviews! Please review this chapter! I have tons of ideas for Seto/Anzu fics!

Seto sighed as Mokuba and Anzu dragged him around the fair. " It's been an hour." Seto mumbled.

" But it's so much fun!" Mokuba cried, " please just a little bit longer?" He gave Seto big puppy eyes.

" And you?" Seto asked looking at Anzu, she did the same as Mokuba. " One more hour! I have work I need to do!"

" It's Friday night, you've worked all week! Don't I get some of your time?" Anzu asked. She started to play with his coat.

" And you will, you're spending the weekend with me." Seto answered, he bent down about to kiss her.

" Not so fast, you have a meeting on Saturday!" She pointed out.

" And I need to get ready tonight." 

" Anzu can we go to the zoo tomorrow, while brother is at his meeting? Seto got kicked out last time." Mokuba asked.

" That woman! How dare she deny me!" Seto mumbled.

" What happened?" Anzu asked as they got into a line for a ride.

" She wouldn't let Mokuba pet the lion cub. She said he had to be with a parent!" 

" Oh well it's up to Seto if I can take you or not." Anzu said going back to the question.

That was something Seto loved about Anzu. She helped take care of Mokuba, but always asked him first. " She can take you."

" And then we can have lunch by the library! And then while I do my research you two can play video games!" Anzu said.

And that, she always helped find more ways for Seto to spend more time with Mokuba. The child understood that time between them might lessen, but nothing else would change. Seto would always be there when Mokuba needed him.

" Yeah!" Mokuba cried, " that would be so cool!"

" Oh we're next." Anzu said, she stopped when she saw the sign, two only.

" I'll go alone." Mokuba said, " this is your day!"

" I won't have it! It's your favorite ride; you go with the person you love most. You two go, I'll go alone." Anzu saw Mokuba's eyes light up. Seto gave her a kiss before getting into the cart for the Ferris wheel.

" Can I ride with you?" Anzu turned and saw the innocent eyes of Yugi. " I am a little afraid of heights."

" Yes please, we don't get to talk much." Anzu said, another cart came down and the two got in.

" It's okay, you've been busy. You have to worry about school and your boyfriend." Yugi said.

" I am sorry, that doesn't mean I can forget about my friends. How about every Saturday we spend it together! You, me, Honda, and Joey! Then Seto can spend more time with Mokuba." Anzu explained. 

Yugi gave her a smile and nodded his head. " What about tomorrow?"

"I am taking Mokuba to the zoo. Why don't you and the others come with us?"

" Yeah! It'll be fun!"

"Mokuba, I am not spending enough time with you, am I?" Seto asked from their cart.

" You spend a good amount of time. It'll be nicer if we had more." Mokuba answered, " but you have school, work, and a girlfriend."

" You're my brother, and I made a promise. We can have a day, just for the two of us."

" That would be so cool!"

It was around nine when the three returned to the mansion. Mokuba ran to watch TV and set a game up. Anzu had promised to play a game until it was his bedtime. Seto kissed Anzu before going to his study. " So what are we playing?" Anzu asked as she reached the living room.

" 'Life'!" He cried, " you go first. That's your money pick a car and a person. Then decide if you're going to collage or right to work." 

Anzu nodded her head as they played the game. They finished with Mokuba winning. " I'll clean up here, why don't you talk to Seto and get him to put you to bed." She suggested.

" Okay! Night Anzu! See you in the morning!" He went and hugged her.

" Night Mokuba." She kissed him on the head; he smiled and went to Seto's study.

Anzu finished cleaning up the game and went up to the room she was sharing with Seto. She saw him slip his night pants over his boxers. " Hey can I ask you something?"

" Yeah, what's on your mind?" Seto asked.

" Well I talked to Yugi today and I realized that I don't get to spend time with my friends anymore. So I thought maybe Saturdays, during the day I hung out with them, while you spend time with Mokuba." Anzu suggested.

" Amazing, I was going to ask you something like that too." Seto responded as he climbed on the bed. He watched Anzu leave and come back in her PJs. She got into bed next to Seto.

" Good night, I'll see you after the meeting. Yugi and the others are going to be coming to the zoo with us." Anzu said, " I am sorry…I should have asked first."

" No it's okay. Good night, be careful." Seto said wrapping his arms around her. Anzu snuggled into his hold.

Okay bad chapter, next chapter Yamazaki will be in it, and problems will come. 

Please review! I am gonna try to get chapter three up this week! 


	3. The zoo and Yamazaki!

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Part three! Please review! I hope there aren't too many mistakes. Remember I use all of their original names, but Joey's.

Anzu woke up when Mokuba jumped on the bed. " Time to get up!" He cried smiling at her.

" Did you eat yet?" Anzu asked sitting up. She yawned and stood up.

" Yes brother made me French toast. There is some for you too! He left about ten minutes ago." The child explained. " I am going to go watch cartoons until we go!"

" Alright, I am gonna shower, eat, and then we can go." Anzu said, Mokuba nodded his head and left.

Anzu smiled as she went to shower. She was out in ten minutes and ready in five. She went downstairs and ate her breakfast. " I'll tell Joey to come and get us."

" They're coming?" Mokuba asked.

" While we're at the zoo," Anzu answered, " is that okay?

" Yeah! I am gonna get my cards! I want to show them to Yugi!" Anzu laughed as the small black hair child left.

Joey, Honda, and Yugi arrived at the Kaiba mansion soon after the phone call. "Hi!" Mokuba said smiling as he answered the door.

" Hey Mokuba, where is Anzu?" Yugi asked.

" She's getting her jacket, she'll be down in a minute. As Mokuba said this Anzu ran down the steps.

"Hey!" She said, " let's get going! Mokuba and I have to meet Seto at two!"

" Okay!" Honda cried, " let's get going!" He pointed to the car.

" I want to see the lions!" Mokuba said as he held onto Anzu's hand. They had just arrived at the zoo.

" I want to see the monkeys!" Joey cried doing a monkey dance.

" You mean you want to see your family?" Honda asked, the two began to fight.

" Come on Yugi let's go see the lions." Anzu said, Yugi nodded and left with the two.

" Anzu, do you love Seto?" Mokuba asked as they walked.

" Of course I do, why?" The young girl looked confused.

" Why don't you move in? You're always over on weekends."

" Um…Yugi you explain…I'll get the popcorn!" Anzu said running away, leaving Yugi to explain.

Yugi looked at the young boy, " well Anzu is only 17 and she must be 18 to move out."

" But Seto is only 17." Mokuba said, he didn't understand.

" Uh…he um…well…Anzu's parents won't let her move out until she's 18. Also Seto must ask." Yugi said, " do you understand?"

" Yeap!" Mokuba said smiling, 'I'll get Seto to ask' Mokuba thought.

" I got popcorn!" Anzu cried as she came over to the group. " Let's go see the lions!"

"Hey!" Anzu cried as she and Mokuba arrived at the diner.

" Hello." Seto said when he saw them. He stood up to greet them.

" Look at what Anzu bought me!" Mokuba said holding up the stuff lion.

" Cute." Seto said looking at it. " You bought yourself a bear?" He noticed the stuff animal in Anzu's arms.

" No, Yugi gave it to me." Anzu answered. She gave him a kiss and placed the bear on the extra chair.

" Oh…nice of Yugi." Seto said with a hint of jealousy in his voice. He pulled the chair out for her to sit down. " Did you have fun?"

" Yeah! They said I was tall enough to see the lion cubs." Mokuba said smiling as he sat down across from Seto.

" Great." Seto looked down. He wished he saw Mokuba play with the cubs. He knew it meant a lot to his brother, and he wanted to be there. 'Stupid work, I miss everything that happens to him.' He thought. Because of work he missed Mokuba's first field trip, a spelling bee, and a Halloween party.

"Oh…no." Anzu mumbled as she tried to hide her face in her menu.

" What?" Seto asked as he and Mokuba looked up. And then he saw him, Yamazaki standing by the exit." What the hell is HE doing here?" Seto banged his hands against the table. That caught Yamazaki's attention. 

" Hello my dear!" The black hair boy said. His hair was slicked back. His brown eyes watched Anzu.

" Get the hell out of here!" Seto hissed, he watched as Yamazaki took Anzu's hand. Not paying attention at all to Seto.

" You're a wonderful girl, you shouldn't be with a cold human like Seto." Yamazaki said as he kissed Anzu's hand.

Seto growled before standing, " get your freaken' hands off of MY girl!" Seto hissed making a fist. Mokuba watched as his brother stood.

"I don't see a collar, this bitch must be a stray." Yamazaki said with a smirk.

" I am not some bitch that you own! I really don't need this!" Anzu snapped as she got up, " I'll get Yugi to pick my stuff up from your house Seto! Don't bother calling me!"

"Anzu wait!" Seto cried, he and Mokuba started after her,

" I see that she left you, just like your parents." 

" Never bring my parents up again!" Seto Kaiba turned around and punched Yamazaki in the face.

" SETO KAIBA!" Anzu cried, Mokuba had gone after her and brought her back for his brother.

" Anzu! I am sorry, he just…I…" Seto tried to find the right words, but none came. He sighed in defeat. 'Some day, a bastard brings my parents up, and Anzu leaves me.'

" I heard everything, it's okay. Don't listen to that jerk. I love you, and I am never going to leave you." Anzu explained. Seto smiled and embraced her.

" Come on Mokuba, let's go home." Seto said to his young brother.

" Right!" Mokuba gave him a smile; 'everything will be okay.' He thought as they started for the door.

" I will get her Seto! You can't stop me! No one will be there for you." Yamazaki said.

Only the young Mokuba heard these scary words. 

SO?! What do you think? I am starting to get stuck, I have chapter four figured out and written, and I just need to type it. I am still working on my Christmas story. I hope to have them done by next year. Then I have a few other ones to type up. Well please review!


End file.
